Recalled
by Burnbee
Summary: Mike is ready for his date with Foxy, their first date! but, one of the other models of Foxy in another pizzeria bit into a child and Foxy's been recalled, for good. Mike's heartbroken and just wants to spend Foxy's last night, cuddled to him, but a Foxy has a melt down and refuses. Mike can't take what Foxy says to him. major character death! suicide.


Mike walked in happily.  
"hey Mike. we got a recall today on one of the animatronics. so, you only have three tonight." Frank said. Mike nodded and went on, nothing could ruin his night, he would spend his time with Foxy.  
"yeah okay." Mike said. Frank frowned, knowing of him and Foxy.  
"it's Foxy." Franks said. except, that. Mike froze and turned around.  
"yo-you sent him back?" Mike ask, his heart breaking. Frank shook his head.  
"he's packed up in a box in the back, he's off. I'm sorry." Frank replied. he turned to leave but paused. "you can turn him on for tonight, but you have to turn him back off before you leave." Franks said and left. Mike looked crushed and stood there frozen a moment, then he turned and headed for the stage.  
"guys, co-come help me find Foxy..." Mike said softly. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy looked up from their conversation.  
"whats wrong with Foxy?" Chica ask. Mike frowned.  
"they didn't tell you either?" Mike ask. they all looked worried.  
"what?" Freddy ask. Mike sighed softly.  
"Foxy got recalled, their sending him back to the factory... for good." Mike said. they all quickly jumped down from the stage and followed Mike as he explained what he knew. "and one bit into a kids frontle lobe, now they're all recalled." Mike sighed.  
"well, we better get to opening boxes..." Bonnie said, seeing the full mail room. they sighed and started searching boxes. they grunted and huffed, calling for Foxy while taking lids off boxes.  
"Foxy? are you in here?" Mike ask, throwing a box open. "Foxy! I found you!" Mike exclaimed. the others ran over. Mike bent over the box, and went to turn Foxy on.  
"Mike wait!" Bonnie exclaimed. too late, Mike powered him up and grinned at Foxy when he sat up. Foxy, however, grabed Mike by the throat tightly. Mike gasp and clawed at his hand.  
"Fo-Foxy! le-elt go!" Mike cried. Foxy squeazed tighter and threw him. Mike slammed into Bonnie as Foxy jumped out of his box. Bonnie caught Mike and sat him on the ground.  
"are you okay?" Bonnie ask. Mike looked at Foxy.  
"wh-whats wrong with him?" Mike ask.  
"we don't wake up to kindly when humans surround us and shut us down against our wills and wishes." Bonnie said.  
"why the hell did he take it out on me?" Mike ask. Bonnie shrugged.  
"just give him a bit to cool down..." Bonnie said. Mike shook his head and went after Foxy.  
"hey! you! whats your problem!?" Mike hissed. Foxy turned around.  
"me problem is ye! now fuck off ye little bug!" Foxy hissed. everyone jumped back at his tone.  
"what the fuck Foxy? I turn you back on so we can all say goodbye and your an ass!" Mike said. Foxy swung around with his hook and ripped it through Mike's left cheek, tearing all the way through. Mike cried out and held his face, looking up tearfully at Foxy.  
"fine! rot in hell for all I care!" Mike shouted at him, his words slurred and funny because of the slash. he turned and ran out of the building, heading for the hospital. he came back a bit later, stitches holding his cheek and mouth together. he steered clear of all the animatronics and headed for his office. he closed both doors and shut off the power, curling up in his chair crying softly. just three day's ago he and Foxy had declaired their love for one another. they'd been friends for years and wanted to be more. Mike's tears ran down his cheeks, and burned his stitches. there was a knock on one of the doors. "ju-just go away! burn in hell! who gives a shit anymore?!" Mike screamed, not caring who it was. Chica teared up and ran off, crying into Bonnie's chest.  
"I got you Chica it's okay. Mike didn't mean it. he's just upset." Bonnie soothed. Foxy huffed.  
"who gives a fuck? he's jus' a stupid human." Foxy said. Freddy turned to Foxy, tired of him.  
"yeah well that 'stupid human' was the love of your life yesterday! you two were glued to each other! what the hell happened to you!? it's not Mike's fault you were recalled!" Freddy shouted. Foxy huffed.  
"go fuck yerself Freddy fatass. no one gives a fuck what ye say." Foxy muttered walking off. he walked passed the office and heard Mike's heartrboken sobs. he pounded on the door. "shut the fuck up ye little maggot! no one wants to hear it stupid bitch!" Foxy shouted. Mike flinched, sobbing harder.  
"I-I loved you... I-I thought you loved me too!" Mike shouted. Foxy laughed.  
"no one could ever love such a pathetic human! especially not me! you stupid pathetic waste!" Foxy shouted. Mike's heart shattered, he threw the door open, shoved Foxy out of the way, and took off out of the restaurant, sobbing his eye's out at Foxys words. he didn't even bother to go home, he just curled up in his car and sobbed. Bonnie glared at Foxy.  
"you had no right! he loved you! he loved you more then life it's self! I know he told me! he also told me, before you, he was thinking of suicide! you jerk!" Bonnie said, looking close to tears. "he loved you so much." Bonnie said, then turned and shook his head. "and you threw that away." Bonnie huffed. he walked away with Chica and Freddy.  
"c'mon, let's go try and calm him down." Chica said. the other two nodded and followed her to the parking lot. Mike didn't respond to them though, he just curled up in the back seat of his car with his windows rolled up and his door locked. Foxy huffed and wandered around the building.  
"it's jus' a stupid human. why the fuck should I care?" Foxy muttered. he headed for the Cove and looked around. he found a picture of him and Mike and it seemed in that one moment, he remembered everything. "oh shit! what 'ave I done?!" Foxy exclaimed. he ran outside to the car where the others sat crying. "wh-where's Mike?" Foxy ask. all three turned and glared at him.  
"he's dead! we tried to talk him out of it! you killed him you jerk!" Chica screamed at him.  
"wh-what?" Foxy ask. they moved and let him see. "MIKE! NO!" Foxy cried seeing the bloody mess.  
"he shot himself in the head you asshole. he's gone. I hope your happy. you couldn't just give him this last night with you, could you? you had to screw this up too didn't you? you screw everything up!" Freddy shouted in his face. the other three went in and locked Foxy out of the pizzeria. Foxy broke into Mike's car and craddled his lifeless body, sobbing.  
"Mike. o-oh Mike. wh-what did I do?" Foxy cried. thats how Frank found him the next morning.  
"Foxy? what happened? why's Mike's car sti-oh god!" Frank exclaimed. Foxy craddled Mike closer.  
"h-he shot 'imself." Foxy sobbed. "HE SHOT 'IMSELF!" Foxy screamed. Frank sighed, calling the police and shutting Foxy down for good.


End file.
